


8 Years

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus hadn't seen Eddie for 8 years. It was quite a surprise.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>childhood best friends au</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Years

       Seamus was never an energetic person. He never showed his feelings to anyone, hardly ever laughed, and pretty much hated everyone around him.

       Eddie was the complete opposite of him. Seamus sometimes wondered how they ever became friends, but Eddie was so persistent, Seamus couldn't help but like him.

       They were 8 years old when they met, back when Seamus still didn't know much. Eddie had come up to him in class, introducing himself with that Hispanic accent that first caught Seamus's eye. They were glued to the hip since then-well, more like Eddie followed Seamus around, and Seamus eventually got used to it and began considering him a friend.

       They were 12 years old once Seamus knew something wasn't right about himself. Eddie was alway talking about what girls he thought were cute, but Seamus didnt really care about them. He just wanted to spend his time with Eddie.

       They were 15 years old when Eddie told him that he was moving to Colorado. He had told Seamus in private, inviting him over to his house and closing the bedroom door. Seamus felt as if he was punched in the gut. He had spent 7 years with this guy, he considered him his best friend, and now... he was just... leaving. And not because he had too. Eddie was leaving Florida to Colorado so that he would have more opportunities. Seamus couldn't believe it. Especially the fact that Eddie had held off on telling Seamus until the day before they were leaving. Seamus also couldn't believe that as he left the house, he turned around to be met with lips on his. And just as quick, they disappeared, and the door slammed in his face. That was the last time Seamus saw Eddie in his childhood. And that was the first time Seamus ever really accepted who he was, because his best friend was just like him.

       Seamus was 20 years old when he first met the Creatures through Machinima. They soon became friends, and began playing video games together.

       Seamus was 23 when he joined the Creatures, and a few months later, someone else did too.

       At 23 years old, Seamus saw Eddie for the first time in 8 years. And not in the best possible way. Eddie looked good, Seamus couldn't deny it. He lost his baby-fat and looked much more mature and handsome. But his face paled at the sight of him walking up the steps to the Creature House with his arm around a girl.

       "Seamus!" Eddie squealed, releasing the girl and running towards him.

       Seamus' coworkers, Jordan and James, stood behind them, and Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

       Eddie grinned, happiness in his eyes, "Jordan told me the name was Seamus, I just didnt think it was MY Seamus!"

       Seamus cheeks flushed at hearing Eddie call him his, but he shook it off, a half-smile appearing on his face. "That's me."

       The girl behind him cleared her throat, and Eddie's eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face as he pulled her close. Seamus felt something claw at his chest. He was acting as if nothing happened when they were kids- as if he never kissed him. "Seamus, this is my girlfriend, Natalie." And for the second time in his life, Seamus's heart broke, but he had to pretend everything was okay.

       At 26 years old, Eddie announced that he was leaving the Creatures to the guys. Seamus felt 15 all over again, and he felt as if he were punched in the gut. Seamus thought he was over him. He even had a girlfriend now, Ashley. But now that he thought about it, he barely felt anything for her. He loved Eddie. The whole SlyPKC streams did not help his feeling. They just strengthened them. And when he proposed during the stream, he meant it. But Eddie didn't know that.

       "You're leaving me again," Seamus muttered, leaning against the wall of Eddie's office as he watched him pack up his stuff.

       "Seamus I'm sorry, I need to take care of my mom," Eddie responded, looking up from packing his stuff to glance at Seamus. All Seamus did was roll his eyes and cross his arms. Eddie noticed, and sighed, dropping what the last of his stuff in the box. He picked up the box from the handles, and Seamus watched as Eddie took one last look around his office. Eddie began walking towards the door, before placing the box back on the table and marching towards Seamus.

       Seamus didnt even have time to blink before his face was cupped, and lips were placed on his. Seamus hesitantly placed his hands on Eddie's arms, as if he would scare him away again. Seamus pulled Eddie closer, deepening the kiss as he turned them around, pushing Eddie up against the wall. Seamus finally let go of Eddie's arms to grab his waist, pulling him closer to him, leaving Eddie able to run his hands through the long, dirty-blonde hair.

       Eddie was the one to break the kiss. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other for a few minutes-it seemed like hours- before Seamus cleared his throat. It wouldn't be like last time, he'd be able to finally say goodbye without having a door slam in his face. . "Goodbye, Eddie."

       Eddie nodded, stepping around Seamus to pick the box up again. He walked towards the door, opening it and about to walk out before sparing Seamus one last glance and giving him a soft smile. "Goodbye, Seamus."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually my first story here so I hope you likes it.   
> This is also the first time I've written anything Creature related-despite watching them for two-almost 3- years now.


End file.
